The Mediator
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: One weird vision, and now a new mission. Watanuki is now hunting down someone because of some spirits and now finds himself in another strange test with a lone of his school, and with a persistent Yuuko. How could things get worse? slight bleach x-over.


first time with Xxxholic. i just had to get started with it; i read so much i had to do at least one!

* * *

"The Mediator:  
Chapter One;  
Call Through The Mind"

Darkness.

The world around him was surrounded by darkness, and was a void of just that. There were no lights, no people, no buildings; he was surprised he was even standing on anything! Yes! This was yet another strange place that Watanuki Kimihiro had found himself in.

He had continued to walk through the shadowy nothingness, the smell was nothing but pure garbage. The odor was overwhelming, and he was lucky to be standing, let alone walking. He had no idea how how got there, how long he was there, and most importantly, how to get out. He had just continued to walk in hopes of finding some answer, which was obviously leading him nowhere.

Feint light had formed.

Watanuki looked up, staring back and forth as they moved through the skies. _"Fireflies?"_ He wondered. He shook the thought away. They may have looked like fireflies, but he knew from past experiences that they were, more than likely, not. If he were any other guy, he may have thought so and let it be, but this was better than the darkness. "I hope..." He muttered.

The lights lowered to his level. His dual colored eyes widened at the sight. Right there, circling around him, were ghosts of children who had passed on, smiling and laughing.

There were only three, one boy with two girls. Watanuki, still as confused as ever, was confronted by the elder of the two girls. She was staring at him with a serious tone, her arms crossed in the kimono she wore. "What are you doing here?" She asked in snappy tone.

The girls hair was long, and curly, with a rough brown, and her whole body's outline shined white while her body could only be seen through to the void darkness. Her kimono held light shades of blue, purple, and silver, but it was ever so slightly. Through her eyes, there was a shining night blue, but that was all that wasn't easy to tell for seeing through her made the blue mix the darkness well.

Watanuki found himself staring at her, confused on how to answer. He was silent through this, scratching the back of his head, still with no reply to the enquiry. She straightened her floating posture with a huff. "What kind of idiot gets stuck here before they're meant to come?" She screeched.

He was lost! It was official! He had absolutely no idea how to answer her first question because he couldn't remember how he got there, or why he was there. And now, he had yet to wonder _where_ exactly he was in the first place, because he didn't have a clue!

The boy floated up next to her. His hair was black, and he could only tell that because of the glowing outline. His eyes carried a dull shade of green. His kimono held of brown, green, red, bronze and gray, similar to that of the girl next to him.

He was staring at him in a similar, but way less confusion than what Watanuki carried with his eyes. "Good question! He is not meant to come in here! Why is this one here?" He questioned, his voice of innocence.

Watanuki had backed several ways, but once they noticed the began to advance towards him. He would have turned around and ran if not for the presence of the third.

Once touching her outline, he immediately fell back. Touching her had made every nerve in his body shake uneasily, and made his balance go way off. He tried to sit up up, covering his nose from the weird smell that got on him because of her.

The third was ignoring the look, and was actually smiling down at him. The girl's eyes were bubble gum pink, and her hair was a golden blond. Her kimono carried colors of orange, gold, yellow, and pink.

She giggled at his confused expression while the other three stared at her, slightly startled. "He's here for the instructions to her!" She said. Watanuki was now completely dumbfounded. The other two looked at each other with a look of realization while Watanuki was waiting for an explanation. "My apologies! You work for her, yes?" She questioned, kindly.

Watanuki thought it over. He thought of only one her he worked for, and that was Yuuko, or 'The Demension Witch,' as she is more commonly known as. With this in mind, he stood up, staring down at her. "The Witch of Dimensions?" He questioned. She nodded. "Yes, I do work for her!" He told her.

The three gasped, but the one in front of Watanuki cheered, floating up and down as if she were on her feet. "Then you are April first!" She hollered. Again, Watanuki nodded. Her grin grew. "Then I shall continue!" She proclaimed. "My name is Etsuko!" She started, turning around towards the other two. "She is Kimiko, and he is Haruto! We are thirds of one; she will explain us when you return!" She began.

Kimiko, as she was called, floated up in front of him. "If you are April first, like the rumors foretold, then you are going to meet the best of Them soon. I hope you're ready!" She said.

Watanuki arched a brow before turning at the last one. "Who exactly is it that I'm supposed to find?" He asked, confused.

The boy lowered his head, folding his hands, and closing his eyes. "I see the Witch still has much to hid, then." He stated. Watanuki nodded at this. The boy looked at the other two. "Let us explain before we instruct." He insisted in a dull tone.

The kind one nodded while the other rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Fine!" Kimiko said. Haruto made his way closer before she got started. "Her as we call her is the best of Them. We cannot speak of their true identity to you, but we can say that They are still living, and have powers that could even equal and sometimes surpass shinigami." She began.

He was a bit surprised by this, not even believing shinigami were real, but he let that slide and let them continue. "She is of the best! Her power equals to that of a shinigami of ice, and whose wisdom can pass one of the greatest darkness at times. She you will look for, for she has answers for the Witch." Etsuko explained.

Watanuki stared at her, confused, before turning to Haruto. "If I'm meant to find her for Yuuko-san, how do I know when it's her?" He asked.

Haruto actually looked at him with dull, bewildered eyes, but began explaining. "She who you must find, purple eyes, and long hair of dark crimson divine. When next you pass a place of knowledge, enter with ears open; search not for friends, but the chant in mumbled choir. Whence you will see her but once, this time, but is only for certain when you see the crystal charm that shines only for your eyes." He explained.

Kimiko floated higher, looking down at Watanuki with arms folded. "And that is all we can say!" She started as the other two joined her. "Remember our words, and remember our instructions! For that is all you'll need." She looked at the other two.

"It is time to send him back!" Haruto stated. The other two nodded. They lifted their left hands, and they had begun glowing, Kimiko's silver, Haruko's bronze, and Etsuko's golden. "We of three, we of one. A task for which our deed is done. " He started.

Etsuko's smile shined brightly. "Hope and joy diminish shame and fray. Praise the trial that now stays." She continued.

Kimiko's leer on him intensified as she picked up. "Cherished light and terrorized darkness, let fate take its course! Round and round, to Earth descend. Undo remorse, and strike new end." She finished.

The lights at there hands hit the ground around Watanuki, creating a strange symbol similar to the disk he first saw Yuuko use when they first met. The darkness above him began to drip as ink, creating large blobs around the circle. They drew themselves towards him at a quick pace, then swerved into a dark vortex, causing Watanuki to scream at the top of his lungs through the agony of being brought into it.

The air around him was tight, and his body was compressed against the inky blackness. The world spiraled around as it changed. The blob compacted tighter, and tighter, so much Watanuki had to get into the fetal position.

It had continued on for what seemed like hours until, finally, he woke up under Doumeki's roof.

* * *

like said, it's my first time with Xxxholic, so if u feel like it's done wrong, tht's ok, but im trying because i am hooked on the idea.


End file.
